


How Robin came to be

by myslef



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myslef/pseuds/myslef
Summary: A boy looking for revenge finds something more.
Kudos: 2





	How Robin came to be

Batman, for that is how he saw himself in or out of costume, looked at the young boy he had just caught in the street. It was the same boy he had taken in after his parents were murdered in the circus. The same boy he had not told he was batman. He rubbed his cowl covered head and asked the boy what he was doing out in the street.  
“I am going to find my parents' Killer.” the boy said.  
Batman considered the boy for a moment “what will you do when you find them?”  
The boy pulled himself straight and looked batman in the eye “I am going to kill him, and you cannot stop me.”  
Batman realized in that moment that the boy was right about one thing, the boy would find his parents' killer. He was on the same trail, it was what had caused the two of them to run into one another, batman knew this. But whether the boy would succeed in getting his revenge or if he would be killed by the man who killed his parents, he did not know.  
He kept looking at the defiant boy in front of him. He looked at the boy who had snuck past his security in his house and had tracked a killer that he himself was tracking. He took off his mask.  
“I can show you a better way.” he said to the boy.  
Soon after he learned that the boy was called Robin.


End file.
